Just Saying Hello to an Old Lover
by paintedallup
Summary: Heroes; Adam and Elle.


"_Adam._ I doubt I was the first person you wanted to see after you dug yourself free from your dirt nap, why the _hell_ are you here? Bobs_ dead _and _buried_, someone already took out your revenge for you."

Darkness surrounded us (then again when was this house, where we spent our money filled vacations outside of the company's walls, ever bright?) blending in with our skin and making it hard to make out the _ex-lovers_ face.

"Can't I just swing by and say _Hello_? It's been quite some time hasn't it _El_? I believe that last time we met you were trying to stop Peter and I from escaping, still hung up over the child?"

_Peter_, the name felt hot with boiling hate on top of my tongue (that has barely said a word since _'I've worked in the company my whole life'_) like a bad memory that had been fading with time until now, all thanks to him and his pink grinning lips.

(that I have tasted on more then _one_ occasion.)

"_No,_ I haven't seen Peter the same amount of time I haven't seen you, which at this point I wish it was even longer but no such luck, here you are at my door. Could you have taken a shower before you dropped by? You smell like _death_ and _dirt_."

Like every thirty minutes (since daddy, sylar and my whole world came crashing down in blue sparks) a wave of power radiated off my body, a miniature version of the one from that day, and luckily he was standing right across from me.

-

"I told you my name, my many names, Elle, El, hey you, brat and of course my favorite crazy/insane, now tell me _yours_."

Pig-tails (the blond kind of course) and a sunny morning smile were what I woke to almost every single day for the last two months, and it seemed that she wasn't giving up any time soon.

"_Adam_, Adam Monroe."

The smiling creature before me had all the graces of a good little girl that did what mommy and daddy asked her (even if daddy was a vile man) but then why was she here, standing at the head of a lumpy bed within the white walls of my prison?

"It may be pretty but my daddy (who tells so many lies his teeth started rotting) said your real name is _Takezo Kensei_, is that true?"

From the twinkle of mischief in her eyes (blue as the sparks that line her finger tips and that come shotting from every single part of her) it was clear that she knew who and what I was.

"As you already know, _Elle Bishop_, yes it is my real name but it's no longer my true name."

A unquenchable (like that of the kitten, that would soon grow claws, which she was) curiosity was glistening in her eyes, that looked me over head to foot like I was a brand new _doll._

_-_

"What the _bloody hell_ was that, El?"

He was healing faster then I hoped, the black and crispy skin turning back to an ashy pink.

(_'just keep him dead for a moment longer, God, for me'_)

"Ever since I had a run in with _Sylar_ (and his finger that sliced a part of me off, along with daddy's head) my powers have gone _haywire_, that's why I'm not out there_ 'getting a new life' _but stuck inside this money pit. Can you_ leave_ now?"

Even if the words came out of my lips (spiting like a hissing cat who was just moments from reaching for her claws) that didn't mean that every single last one of them were _true_.

He was the first person in months that I had seen, tha_t wanted _to see me (the sad little girl that lost everything in one single day) and I wasn't about to turn away a gift wrapped in shiny wrapping paper and _ash_.

"Well,_ El,_ that might not be possible. You see, _love_, I'm on the run from two Japanese _carps_ and this is the safest bet. So what do you say, will you let me stay?"

_'No' _all I had to do was to snap out a no, put him out the front door (with a little scratch or a nip on the ear) and this would have been one bad dream. _Adam_ _Monroe_ is not in the sliest good for mebut that's the reason I let loose a_ yes._

"_Fine_, you can stay for _now_ but I have some ground rules. One, call me _love_ one more time and your going to be a glowing _Christmas light _for the rest of your life (which is far to long) and two get your ass in that chair, you need a hair cut. _Badly_."


End file.
